It's Great to be an Engine (Song)
It's Great to be an Engine is a song from the fifth season. A new music video was made on May 6th, 2015 using footage from the CGI Series as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics Season 5 version :Oh yes, it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along, :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :We're all so proud to be :Famous engines :And travel through the countryside. :We're always brave when :There are hills to climb. :No mountain is too high! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Fly along the rails as :Your wheels go round :Whiz whiz whizzing around :All day. :It doesn't matter :Come rain or shine. :There are always things :For us to do. :And in the cold cold :Wintertime, :We're ready. :When you light the fire :And stoke the boiler :And we'll be there for you! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Feel the wind around you :As you push along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :Just think - how wonderful it would be. :To live on the magical Island of Sodor, :Helping Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends :All day long, :It would be like a dream come true. :If only I could be an engine too... :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Fly along the rails as your :Wheels go round. :Whiz whiz whizzing around :All day. :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping and :Puff puff puffing and :Steam around all day! YouTube World Tour version :Oh yes, it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along, :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :We're all so proud to be :Famous engines :And travel through the countryside. :We're always brave when :There are hills to climb. :No mountain is too high! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Fly along the rails as :Your wheels go round :Whiz whiz whizzing around :All day. :It doesn't matter :Come rain or shine. :There are always things :For us to do. :And in the cold cold :Wintertime, :We're ready. :When you light the fire :And stoke the boiler :And we'll be there for you! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Feel the wind around you :As you push along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :We're all so proud to be :Famous engines :And travel through the countryside. :We're always brave when :There are hills to climb. :No mountain is too high! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping and :Puff puff puffing and :Steam around all day! Characters Season 5 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt *The Stone-dropping Boys * The Policeman YouTube World Tour version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Stafford * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Sodor Brass Band Episodes Season 5 version * Thomas and Gordon * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas' Train * Trouble in the Shed * Percy Runs Away * Coal * The Flying Kipper * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Old Iron * Duck Takes Charge * Percy and Harold * The Runaway * Percy's Predicament * Woolly Bear * Percy's Promise * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Donald's Duck * Thomas Gets Bumped * Diesel Does it Again * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for James * Trust Thomas * Mavis * Escape * Oliver Owns Up * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Rock 'n' Roll * Special Funnel * Passengers and Polish * Thomas and Stepney * Train Stops Play * Bowled Out * Henry and the Elephant * Toad Stands By * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Double Teething Troubles * Toby's Discovery * Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach * Thomas and the Rumours * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Duncan Gets Spooked YouTube World Tour version * Snow Tracks * Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Gordon and Ferdinand * Wonky Whistle * Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Welcome Stafford * King of the Railway * The Afternoon Tea Express * Old Reliable Edward * Duck in the Water * No Steam Without Coal * Long Lost Friend Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A deleted scene Percy passing the windmill while pulling the mail. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - A deleted scene of Skarloey going over a bridge with a coach and brake van. * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - A deleted scene of Peter Sam's whistle (actually Duck's). * Thomas and the Rumours - A deleted close-up shot of the children by the windmill. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - A deleted scene of the Hatt family passing the watermill on the Sodor Maid. * Duncan Gets Spooked - An extended shot shows Duncan crossing the bridge during the day. * The Trouble with Mud - An extended shot of James starting to climb Gordon's Hill. * Donald's Duck - A deleted scene of Donald puffing into Tidmouth Hault. * Trust Thomas - An extended shot of Thomas after he greets the cows. * Thomas and Stepney - An extended shot of Thomas passing the mountain side with Annie and Clarabel. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways UK VHS, Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures VHS, Sing-Along and Stories DVD and The Greatest Stories. * In the CGI version, the third verse is omitted and replaced with the first. * The music video was used as an advertisement for the Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures commercial. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Song File:It's Great to Be An Engine - Music Video File:It's Great To Be An Engine - CGI Music Video de:It's Great to be an Engine Category:Songs